


The Beginning of The End?

by GirlGoneGamer667



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Battle, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force Healing, Force Training, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Love Confessions, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Lives, Recovered Memories, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Romance, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667
Summary: Kairi is having second thoughts on about getting the holocron and saving the Force Sensitive children since she saw a vision which she heard two horrifying death scream and one of them belongs to Cal. Believing that Cal's final moments are approaching quick, Kairi races through Bogano to stop him, but Trilla stops her before she enters the ancient vault. Will Kairi be able to stop Trilla and the holocron? The fate of Cal Kestis and the holocron is now rested upon her hands as part Jedi and Nightsister.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order. Respawn Entertainment, Electronic Arts, and Lucusflims owns it! I only own this story and my characters which are Kairi, and her parents, Devron and Iris Jabami and even a brand new character if you can guess in the tags!

After defeating Taron Malicos, retrieving the Astrium from Kujet's Tomb and having Merrin come and join the crew, Kairi decided to rest back in her room when she used all her strength as a Jedi to help take down the rogue Jedi Master who manipulated her into using her birth mother's dark side as a Nightsister. 

Sitting down on her own bed, Kairi was looking back at her nails that had dried blood which belonged to Malicos when she scratched him out of anger. Sighing quietly, she went to the bathroom to wash her hands and her face off. While splashing her face with water, the lights of the bathroom began to flicker until Kairi heard two people screaming, causing her to look up at the mirror in front of her, nearly seeing Cal's face at the last minute.

"Whoa! Like… what was that?" Kairi asked herself, before she gently grabbed the washcloth and patted her face with it.

_ "The end is getting near, my child." _

Kairi heard her mother's voice in her mind as she remembered that she can only hear her mother's voice and even revealed herself to others, whenever Iris can control her daughter's body and mind. Everyone may say that it is a curse that Kairi is still alive today, since her mother used to transfer the Force to heal and even sacrificed her weak body and life.

But to Kairi and the rest of the people of the Stinger Mantis, they consider it as a gift that two people merge as one to create an even stronger Force user like Kairi herself.

"Mother…" Kairi whispered as she was looking down at the water that was going down the drain.

_ "Let's talk, my child." _ Iris' voice was heard in Kairi's mind.

Leaving the bathroom, Kairi went into her room and got down on her knees at her meditation spot as she could feel the Force taking her to where she needed to be where her mother was at the moment.

Kairi gently opened her silver eyes to see her mother, Iris with her hands clasped together and her long silver hair was put into a ponytail.

"Mother…" Kairi gently responded as she stood up and faced her. "What was that I saw? Is that some type of vision?" She asked.

"Yes. It is. It was a warning to let you know that something will happen. There is no way to prevent it. But Kairi… let's talk about something else." Iris explained as she tried to change the subject.

"Is Cal going to die? Just be honest with me." Kairi asked, knowing that she didn't want to end it. 

All she wanted was answers to help her out on her journey. So far, she had been on the run from the Empire since Cal found her on Yavin 4 wounded at her left knee. Next, it was Second Sister or better known as Trilla Suduri who warned Cal that Kairi is more than just a Jedi. Back on Kashyyyk when the Ninth Sister pushed Kairi off the cliff to her death where the Shyyyo bird fell, but the 16 year old Padawan outsmarted her by coming back with the Shyyyo bird, awakening her hidden Jedi power. Then, when Malicos revealed that Kairi was part Nightsister, she felt her own anger taken over her as the rogue Jedi Master brought up on how Kairi will never survive as a Jedi without the help of her mother's strength. And now… Kairi can see Cal crying out in pain, along with another voice which sounded like a child's voice. 

Iris knew deep down that Kairi had a crush on the ginger haired Jedi ever since the Coruscant days, but this wasn't the first for the long haired Nightsister.

"I always thought this day wouldn't come. After we only saw each other just last time when arriving on Dathomir. Kairi… I can't promise you anything that the Jedi you have a crush on may not make it. It can happen at any time. But I will tell you this. It is not too late to tell him about your true feelings." Iris explained, before lifting up her daughter's chin, as Kairi looked up at her mother's brown eyes.

"I feel like… by the time I tell him. It will be too late. I don't know what the future is going to be like when I'm next to him." Kairi explained after Iris removed her fingers from underneath Kairi's chin.

When Iris heard that, she was reminded of how she exactly told Kairi's father, Devron Jabami that when the two fell in love with each other after the Nightsister healed him from being attacked. What they did next was the next step of their lives, and even a great sacrifice to Devron by marrying in secret and living on his home planet where they can be safe away from the Jedi Council. 

But not all stories have happy endings when the Council found them and they were forced to flee from Devron's home planet while Kairi was only a year old.

"Kairi… you sounded like me when I was younger. And… I'm going to teach you something which will only work one time. It may take all of your strength. But I promise you. You won't regret it." Iris explained, before she sat down on the floor.

Kairi nodded before doing the same thing, while sitting down in front of her mother.

"Alright… Let's begin." Iris stated, before Kairi closed her eyes.

Back on the Mantis, Merrin started searching for Kairi as she found her in her room still on her meditation circle, before she snapped her eyes open.

"Oh… hey, Merrin." Kairi responded, as she was catching her breath.

"Are you okay, Kairi? Did something happen?" Merrin asked, before she started checking on the 16 year old Padawan who had sweat down her face.

"I'm fine. I just… learned something from my mother. Me and her we talked through the Force, but I keep the dark side of me at bay." Kairi explained, before she stood up and sat down on the bed. "Do you… know how my mother was on Dathomir? I mean, was she always…" 

"Adventurous?" Merrin asked, finishing Kairi's sentence, before sitting down next to her. "I only knew your mother for a while. But when she once lived on Dathomir, she didn't care about practicing her Magik or not when she was almost married to a Nightbrother. I never knew why she settled down with a Jedi, leaving her Dathomirian culture behind to have you. " She explained.

"My mother was really something back then. She told me she was a healer and a fighter And… I'm the same as well." Kairi responded before she looked away for a second. "Merrin...when I was a Youngling, I grew up thinking that Nightsisters were horrible Force Users. My father told me to never go to Dathomir no matter what. But when I found out that my mother… Was a Nightsister. I panicked in front of Cal, BD-1 and even Malicos. I let Iris take control over me to attack him outside the tomb. But-" 

"You've used both sides of the Force to stop him. We stopped him. We did it before he was going to end us all. And you're not alone, Kairi. Us as Nightsisters. We stick together." Merrin responded, before the two smiled until Kairi hugged her.

Merrin was shocked about the hug at first, before she wrapped her arms around the 16 year old Padawan, hugging her back while rubbing her back.

During the hug, Kairi was unaware that the Mantis had landed when Kairi got out her meditation circle, before her silver eyes widened in shock.

_ "It would be best to tell him now before it's too late." _ Iris' voice ranged through Kairi's head once more as a reminder.

"Wait, where's Cal? I need to talk to him." Kairi asked after letting go.

"He's on his way to the Vault to get the holocron. But I warned him and Cere that once they have the Force sensitive children, they will be all in danger too." Merrin responded as Kairi was putting on her utility belt and her new lightsaber which happens to once belong to her late father, Devron Jabami but with a new kyber crystal that illuminates a violet color.

"I was thinking the same. But... I'm not worried about the holocron at the moment. It's Cal." Kairi confessed, before putting on her half torn cloak which had the red and white Jedi Order symbol on it.

Kairi ran out of the Mantis, ignoring Cere and Greez's greeting before trying to look for a fast way to get the Vault before Cal does.

"What's with her? She's not usually this worried. Beside being on Dathomir which was something me and her agree on." Greez asked, before Merrin walked down the ramp of the Mantis.

"She is doing what is right. As a Jedi. And a Nightsister." Merrin answered back, before seeing Kairi using her bow staff to zipline her way to make it over the gap.  _ 'Iris… Kairi is so full of hope and determination like you.' _ She thought to herself, as she didn't see Kairi anymore.

Running through Bogano for the first time, Kairi didn't have time to explore this hidden planet that Eno Cordova found many years ago. All she wanted to do is stop Cal from getting the holocron and even stop the fate of having the Force sensitive children with them.

Wall running through the plains of the Great Divide, Kairi pulled out her comm link which was put in the back of her tool bag when she removed it to stop hearing Trilla's voice back on Zeffo.

"Cal, where are you?" Kairi called out to the ginger haired Jedi on her comm link, but somehow he didn't answer which made the 16 year old worried about him. "Please tell me you're okay, Cal" She whispered to herself after she landed on her feet.

When she started running towards the entrance of the Vault, Kairi had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, thinking she ate too much of the Jogan berries back on Dathomir, but it was more like a bad feeling.

When she made it halfway, Kairi stopped as she heard the sound of some sharp whistle noise until she started sliding down when she saw a few ships darting across the sky.

Her silver eyes widen in shock as she was sliding down in the mud, getting her white apron skirt dirty, knowing that the Empire has found the planet which can never be found on any map, but then… she quickly stood back up when she saw one of the ships landed only meters away from the 5'2" Padawan.

The latch door opened and Kairi immediately knew who it was as she unhooked her newly created lightsaber from her belt.

"Well, well, well. What did Kestis tell you to do? Keep an eye out for me?" The voice that haunted once back on Zeffo responded as she climbed out of her ship and removed her helmet to reveal herself in front of Kairi.

"How did you find us, Trilla?" Kairi asked as she was gripping onto her lightsaber with her right hand.

"It wasn't that hard to find. And you were such an easy target to pick on beside having Kestis protecting you all the time. Have you heard of a tracking device?" Trilla explained after dropping her helmet that once hid her face from everyone, before showing a small device in her left hand that showed which planet that the 16 year old Padawan was on at the moment.

Kairi's eyes widen, before they turn back to narrowing at Trilla while igniting her lightsaber showing a beautiful violet color illuminating from the emitter.

"Both possessing the light and dark side. Just like your weak father and late mother. I won't go easy on you. You will join your father and your mother." Trilla responded as she started stalking Kairi in front of the 16 year old, before she revealed her own lightsaber which illuminated a beautiful red glow.

The two started clashing lightsabers as Kairi was giving out fighting cries and yells, like she was her father right in front of Trilla. The taller woman herself was smirking at the younger Padawan, knowing that it won't help her prove that she was stronger than being the one who stood behind Cal.

"Typical Kairi… Cal Kestis won't help you now." Trilla responded as Kairi was laying flat on her back, after when the taller woman used the Force to push her away. "You don't even have a backbone. Even though I don't know your father personally. You two are cowards no matter what. Traitors. Weaklings-" She started to say, before Kairi started to feel her own anger rising as her forehead symbol glowed. 

"I'm not weak. I'm not a traitor to the Jedi name. I'm not like you. And I'm strong. Stronger than you can ever imagine!" Kairi roared, before her forehead symbol disappeared to reveal her Nightsister face markings.

Gripping her lightsaber once more while getting up, Kairi stood in her fighting stance which was having her left hand out, with her lightsaber behind her back.

"I am Kairi Jabami. The daughter of a Jedi and a Nightsister. And I won't let you take my life!" Kairi yelled once more, before she ran towards Trilla as they started clashing their lightsabers once more.

Trilla can tell that Kairi has gotten faster with the use of her lightsaber, but it was her Nightsister roots that collided with her Jedi ways to make her stronger. She was trying to catch up with the younger Padawan, before she finally pushed Kairi away to give her some room. With her Inquisitor lightsaber ready to strike at Kairi, Trilla couldn't wait to hear the shilling screams of a Jedi on their last scream and drying breath... but Kairi was faster as she disappeared.

"Where are you?!" Trilla yelled while looking around for Kairi, knowing that her presence disappeared from using the Force.

"Right here." Kairi whispered in Trilla's left ear, causing her eyes to widen in shock. 

Kairi used the Force to push Trilla towards her ship, as the Inquisitor's body hit against, giving the younger Padawan a good distance away from her.

Putting away her lightsaber, Kairi closed her eyes as she concentrated by using the Force to put up a shield to block Trilla from escaping or even attacking her.

"Sorry, Trilla. But I've won. Not the Empire." Kairi responded before she started back away slowly as she watched Trilla trying to break the Padawan's shield.

_ 'Now's my chance.' _ Kairi thought to herself before climbing up on all fours through the slippery mud to reach the Vault. 

Standing in front of it, Kairi went inside as she climbed through the small gap, before she felt her bare feet touching the water.

As she looked around, Kairi could see the holocron floating before she ran towards it. Standing in front of it, Kairi can feel her own heart beating faster than ever as she was staring at it, before she let it float down to her open hands.

'Wait… where's-' Kairi thought to herself as she was trying to look around for the 19 year old Jedi, but her eyes began to flicker back to her sliver ones and to her glowing green ones. 

Kairi can feel how powerful the holocron is in her hands, before her legs started to feel numb and she fell down to her knees until her own eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_ "No, Kairi! Let go, before-" _ Iris' voice was heard through Kairi's head as she sounded like she was in pain, before the kyber crystal necklace that had helped the 16 year old Padawan keep balance between the light and dark side exploded off her chest.

Kairi fell back as she landed in the water of the ancient vault, before her eyes began to slowly close and saw Cal running to her with BD-1 on his back.

"Kairi!" 

Cal's fainted voice was heard until Kairi truly passed out when she heard another lightsaber igniting...


	2. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi has been taken by the Empire and Trilla has the holocron with her as well. And an unexpected person shows up to see Kairi after so long.

**_10 years ago..._ **

_ Youngling Kairi woke up as she started coughing up a storm, before hearing someone's voice outside of her room.  _

_ "Daddy?" Kairi called out quietly, before reaching over to grab the glass of water and drank slowly. _

_ She gently places it down before getting up out of bed, while smoothing her nightgown out which happens to be one of Devron's Jedi tunics. _

_ "No, I will not let you take my daughter away from me. If you think I would let the Jedi Council get to her and let her be outcast by many other Padawans… So be it." Devron's voice was in a fit of rage as he was trying to be quiet, knowing that Kairi was asleep in the other room. _

_ "Then… you leave us with no choice, Devron Jabami." Another voice was heard as Kairi managed to look around the corner to see someone who was a Jedi Knight in front of her father, who pulled out his lightsaber. _

_ "Wow…" Kairi whispered, before she saw Devron pulling out his own until he stunned the other Jedi with a kick to the face. His lightsaber was at the Jedi Knight's face, before Kairi couldn't take it. "No, Daddy! Don't hurt her! It's not the Jedi way." She cried while hugging Devron's leg. _

_ Devron looked at Kairi who was clutching his left leg, before she lifted up his 5 year old daughter by the back of the Jedi tunic. Kairi's eyes widened in shock, knowing that her father never did that to her as she started choking from the hem of the tunic. Trying her best to remove it, her silver eyes were looking up at her father's eye which now has golden hues instead of brown ones. _

_ "Long, live Jedi, I once say? It's foolish. Just like you." Devron responded in a haunting voice, which Kairi was in shock to her, before he thought of a way to hurt her by throwing her across the ship. _

_ But it came to a halt, when the Jedi Knight in front of the two decided to slow down Devron which she immediately grabbed Kairi into her arm. _

_ "I won't let you harm her!"  _

_ "Nice job slowing me down. But… will you have the courage to save her and yourself… Jedi Knight Cere Junda." Devron asked, as Cere was unaware that he was using the Force to pull out another lightsaber from behind the two. _

Kairi started stirring as she gave out a few moans, before opening her eyes. But the room was dark to her, she couldn't see what was going on. When she tried to get up, Kairi felt her wrists and legs were being held down by metal bars by the way it felt cold on her.

_ 'What's going on here?'  _ Kairi thought to herself, before hearing an alarm going off. 

The lights of the room began to illuminate as Kairi can see two Stormtroopers marching in, before Trilla came in from behind.

The Stormtroopers moved to the side as Trilla stood in front of Kairi, before the 16 year old Jedi found out that she was taken alive by the Galactic Empire and was strapped down into an Imperial torture chair.

"I should have known." Kairi responded as a form of greeting when Trilla was smirking at her.

"I should congratulate you for improving with the Force. But, onto better things. You were quick but too late, Kairi." Trilla explained, before she pulled out the holocron.

"Trilla, you don't have to do this. All of those Younglings were like you before the Purge. Before you've became Second Sister." Kairi responded as Trilla was looking up at her while holding onto the holocron.

"And they will all be like you and the others who dare expose themselves to the Empire. Here you are trying to convince me that what I'm doing is wrong. You've heard me before back on Zeffo. I am what Cere created." Trilla replied.

Kairi remembered how Cere hid the truth from her and Cal, knowing that the older woman wanted to end her life when she couldn't control the dark side of the Force around her even after leaving Trilla alive. She understood what each person went through, but right now the fate of the force sensitive children are now hanging by a thread, since Trilla has the holocron in her hands and the Empire has Kairi to use as a weapon for the Dark Side.

"Trilla, you don't have to do this. Cere never meant to give you up." Kairi stated.

"You expect me to believe that? How naive are you, Jabami?" Trilla asked, before putting away the holocron.

"Cere was there for me too, Trilla. You're not alone in this. If it wasn't for her… I would have been dead, by my own father. He used the dark side because… he didn't want to let me go." Kairi explained.

"Is that true? Because I don't think you got the whole story from what he told me." Trilla stated, before she walked towards Kairi after when one of the Stormtroopers touched a button on the control panel. "Remember this? And this? And this?! What about the pain he inflicted on you, until you felt that rope snapped?!" She yelled while slapping, hitting and punching Kairi.

As Kairi was yelling out in agony, she can see flashes of her father hitting her and even kicking her in the stomach during the last few weeks he had with her before Cere took her away.

_ "Worthless child!"  _

_ "Go away, you witch!" _

_ "You will never become a Jedi!"  _

Those words haunted her where she thought it was the Younglings who would make fun of Kairi of being a Jedi and a Nightsister, and even her being the quiet Youngling in the group. 

But her mind was clouded by false memories as she remembered that it first started after when Devron Jabami changed in front of her Youngling eyes.

"No… no, that's not true! He'd love me! He loved me so much he wouldn't dare hurt me!" Kairi cried as her eyes were shut closed with tears running down her face, still feeling the effects of each punch and slap from Trilla. 

She didn't want to believe in it at first, knowing that she wanted to not think back to her days of being with her father.

"Is that so?" Trilla asked with an eyebrow raised, before another alarm was heard and the doors of the interrogation room open as another Inquisitor came in.

Kairi hasn't seen this one before as she kept her tear stained eyes on the Inquisitor, before he stood in front of Trilla.

"Is this her?" 

A man's voice but due to the helmet that was covering his face, disguises his voice while he kept the red lenses of his helmet on Kairi.

"Yes, First Brother." Trilla answered, before she looked back at Kairi as her fists were balled up. "Why do you look angry now, Kairi? Is that the inner fire in your eyes that Cal Kestis talked about in you? You don't even know who he is. Or would you like to know now?" She asked after looking at Kairi.

"Later, Second Sister. The Emperor wants you to handle her. She will turn quick after a few volts are in her body. I can hear her crying now." The First Brother explained, before he walked off from Trilla's side. "If I was you, Kairi. Go ahead and call out to that boy you've loved. He won't be here in time to rescue you. And… if you wish to cooperate, we won't do it.." He suggested, before he stood between the Stormtroopers as Trilla walked past him and stood in front of the control panel.

_ 'It's a trap. I need to choose my words carefully.'  _ Kairi thought to herself as she could feel Iris take control of her daughter's body once her silver eyes flickered to green.

_ "She and I will never tell you anything. My daughter is strong. Her heart will stay pure because she has everything that you don't have anymore."  _ Iris' voice was heard from Kairi's mouth.  _ "And I can't believe that you would reduce this low, Devron."  _ She stated before the First Brother stood there in shock as he heard that.

He slowly removed his helmet as he revealed himself to Kairi that he was truly her father.

Devron looked different from the Clone Wars days as his black hair was up in a man bun, with a beard that had a few grey hairs in it and his once silver eyes were now golden irises.

"Father..." Kairi exclaimed in shock as she couldn't believe how Devron fell from being a Jedi Knight to being an Inquisitor serving the Dark Shadow.

"This will be over before you know it." Devron responded, before putting back on his helmet and he walked away.

"No! Father, wait! No!" Kairi called out, as Trilla started pressing a button on the control panel while she had a smirk on her face. 

The electrical panels on each side of Kairi's torcrue chair came closer as the 16 year old was trying to break out of it, but with the Force being weak at the moment, she and her mother had no other choice but to endure the electric volts being shocked through the body. 

The shrilling cries of Kairi and Iris were heard as they were trying to hold onto while Kairi's heart was beating fast, due to the electric shock. Kairi started crying once the panels moved back away from her body with her head laying down sideways.

"Give up your strength, Kairi. Your time of being a Jedi is over. Dear ol' Mommy and Daddy can't save you. Not even that Stinger Mantis scum. By the time, they get here. You will be known as the Third Sister." Trilla explained as Kairi was having flashbacks while not looking at the taller woman.

She closed her silver eyes as Kairi saw her own life flashing through her closed eyes, 

From the day, Cere rescued her back when she was 5 years old, to her arriving on Coruscant and meeting all the Force Sensitive Younglings.

Her finding her own kyber crystal on Ilum before falling down and crashing into a frozen lake, where she nearly drowned and created her lightsaber from her hospital bed a few days later. 

And even her being chosen by Master Rin Sotah who was willing to take her in after knowing that the young Padawan went through before coming to Coruscant and how strong willed she is by becoming a Jedi.

Each one of them were very emotional to her, but the one thing that she was missing was that one person to come save her from this hell. 

This person has already saved her three times. 

Once on Ilum from nearly drowning. The second time when she got shot in the left knee by a Stormtrooper's blaster bullet. And losing all of her senses of being on the light side of the Force when Malicos exposed her as a Nightsister, and nearly attacked him with one hand with sharp nails until the hero himself immediately grabbed her wrist without using his broken lightsaber.

This person is named Cal Kestis.

That is the one person who she wished to come save her. 

"...not giving up?" Trilla asked as Kairi barely heard the question that the Inquisitor asked the 16 year old Jedi, but she kept quiet.

"Never… got the chance… to tell… him." Kairi mumbled, which Trilla didn't hear at that time. "Is this… the end?" She asked.

_ "We've done everything we can… I'm sorry, child... We've failed."  _ Iris' voice was heard through her mind before Kairi nodded while more tears ran down her face. 

"Go ahead. You heard what Daddy said. Call out to them. Call out to Cal Kestis himself. Tell him you are weak with the Force. I can't wait to show him what I have done." Trilla taunted, as Kairi thought about Cal once more.

_ "Don't let go, Kairi." _ Cal's voice was heard as she remembered holding his hand. That warm feeling that Kairi felt in her left hand where it leads up to warming up her heart can make her have butterflies in her stomach to have a crush on the ginger haired Jedi.

_ "I'm sorry… I'm letting go now." _ Kairi whispered to herself as she imagined her letting go of Cal's hand while she was floating away towards the dark side, before seeing him running towards her with his panicking voice calling out to her.

_ 'Cal… Cere… Merrin… anyone… save me before...' _ Kairi thought to herself, as she felt her eyes growing heavy before seeing the electrical panels hovering over her strapped body once again, screaming out in horror along with her mother.


End file.
